Valentine's Day
by jds87
Summary: Bella hates Valentine's day. She has no date and is not looking forward to spending the evening alone when Alice asks her if she wants them to do something together. one-shot fan fiction.


_Hello everyone, wrote this for Valentine's day. Popped in my head today and just had to write it. It's my first Bellice fan fiction__ as well so I hope I did them justice and that you will all like this._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing… except for the computer I'm writing this on, and the chair I'm sitting on and…okay so I own a few things 'cause, come on, __nothing__ is not very much is it?_

_Hope to hear your thoughts about this one shot fan fiction._

**Chapter 1**

"I hate Valentine's day."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you all have dates and I'm all alone, once again."

"Bella, that would change if you didn't blow off everyone that has ever asked you out."

"I didn't blow off _everyone,_ Eric… there was this one girl…okay what about when I went out with…" Bella sighed. She couldn't come up with anyone. "Aha! I went out with Rachel."

"You only had one drink with her and then claimed to be sick."

"It's not my fault she was that boring." Bella protested. "She kept on talking and talking, you would think something interesting would come out of her but no…" She rambled. "I did blow them all off, didn't I? Bella said sheepishly.

Everyone nodded while they walked out of school. The two couples, Angela and Eric, Jessica and Mike had joined Bella, like they do almost every day.

"I don't mind being alone but on days like these it would be nice to have someone, you know?"

"Bella, you aren't the only single person in the world, there are other people that have no date for tonight. Cheer up, it's just one day." Angela said, putting her arm around Bella to make her feel better.

"I know."

"Well, Me and Eric have to go now though, we planned on heading over to Port Angeles, sorry Bells." Angela said grabbing Eric's hand.

Bella smiled. "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't."

"We might as well stay home then." Eric joked before ducking after Angela when Bella wanted to throw her bag at him.

Bella laughed when Eric ran away, Angela running after him while they made a beeline for their car. "I guess you're leaving as well?" Bella asked when she turned to Jessica and Mike.

Mike nodded. "We've made reservations and we still both have to go home to get changed."

"We could maybe stay a little while longer?" Jessica suggested.

Bella shook her head. "No don't be ridiculas, go on, have fun!.

"Bye Bells, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Bella sighed and grabbed her bag before standing up.

"Hello Bella."

Bella shrieked. "Alice! Will you stop doing that!" Bella said putting her hand over her heart to calm down. "Can't you approach me like a normal person."

"Sorry, but you're the only human girl I can do this with." Alice smiled, taking Bella's bag in her hands to carry it.

"And stop calling me human girl."

"But you are a human girl." Alice reasoned.

"It's creepy, alright?" Bella said. "I don't call you weird vampire girl, do I?"

"No…but that would be cool if you could." Alice grinned. "And I didn't say you were weird."

"True, but you are." Bella grinned back at Alice who's smile widened.

"So…I couldn't help but overhear that you are bummed out about having no date for tonight."

"Couldn't help but overhear?" Bella asked with raised eyebrows.

"Okay I was eavesdropping but…"

"Eeavesdropping again, Alice? That's not very nice."

"Shut it, Edward." Alice snapped. "Like you all didn't hear it."

"Did you?" Bella asked as they came to the car where all the Cullens had gathered.

"You where being kinda loud about it." Rosalie said.

"Great." Bella muttered. "Why am I friends with people who can hear my every word _or thought."_ Bella finished, looking at Edward.

"Because we're awesome!" Alice said. "And you love us."

Bella smiled at Alice. "I do."

"And we love you, little human girl." Emmett said, picking up Bella and twirling her around.

"Will you all stop calling me that!"

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"It creeps her out." Alice anwsered her brother.

"Why?" He repeated.

"Because we're all human, okay?"

"But we aren't…"

"To me you are." Bella said. "You all are more human that some of these jerks on this school, okay? You're not bullies, you're not mean or…"

"Did someone do anything to you?" Alice demanded, taking a step forward towards Bella, her eyes blackening a bit.

"Alice, no!" Bella said, taking her best friends hand. "Calm down, okay. Nobody said or did anything to me, it was just an example."

"If someone did somet…"

"I'm fine, nobody did anything." Bella said again, trying to calm Alice. She took both off Alice's hands in her down. "I'm fine, it was just an exemple." She said, pulling on Alice's hands and bringing them to her chest.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"She's not lying, Alice." Edward said, hearing Bella's thoughts on the matter.

"I would never lie to you, Alice." Bella said.

"Okay, you would tell me if someone…"

Bella nodded. "Yes, but nobody has tried anything since I've met you, okay?"

"Good."

Bella and Alice stared at each other with a smile. Bella hands still onto Alice's. Jasper cleared his throat to get their attention.

"You coming home with us then, Bella?" He asked.

"Don't you all have plans for tonight?"

"We do, but we are very fast remember, we only need a few minutes to get ready." He smirked.

"I'm think I'm going to go home." Bella smiled. "You all have fun, okay?"

"See you tomorrow, human girl." Emmett said as he passed Bella on the way to his car.

"Stop calling me that!" Bella yelled when she heard everyone laughing.

"You not going?" Bella asked Alice, who was still beside her.

"With who would I have plans?"

"I don't know."

"You know I'm not dating anyone."

"I know but I though that tonight you would have a date."

"Yes, 'cause there is a line off vampires that want to date me."

"Well maybe no vampires but I'm sure there are a lot of _humans _who would want to date someone like you."

"And like what is that?"

"Smart, funny, sweet."

"You forgot to say attractive." Edward said when he stopped his car next to them, his window rolled down.

Bella turned bright red. "…"

Alice's face lit up. "You think so?"

Bella nodded sheepishly.

"Thanks." Alice beamed.

"See you tomorrow girls." Edward said as he slowly rolled his window back up.

"Jerk." Bella muttered under her breath.

"Love you too." Edward yelled from the car before taking off.

Alice laughed. "Don't be embarrassed Bella."

"I take it back, you guys are mean!"

"We're just teasing." Alice said. "So about tonight."

"What about it?"

"Well, since we both have nothing to do, want to do something together?"

"Like what?" Bella asked interested, anything would be better then to sit home all alone.

"I don't know, we could go out, go watch a movie or maybe stay home and do something?"

"Well…I heard that there was going to be a movie playing at the park."

"The singles one?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Want to go there?"

"Sure, could be fun, right?"

"Okay! It's a date!" Alice smiled. "Come on, I'll take you home." Alice said pulling Bella towards her car. She walked over and opened Bella's door to get in before handing her her bag that she was still carrying.

"Thanks." Bella said.

Alice always did the nicest things for her. Taking her bags, opening her car door, waiting for her to leave school. She smiled as Alice got into the car as well.

"What?" Alice smiled when she noticed Bella's happy face.

"Nothing." Bella smiled. "Just happy."

Alice smiled brightly again at Bella when she started her car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Come on in." Bella yelled from inside her house. "It's open."

The person at the door knocked again.

"It's open!" Bella yelled again. She waited a second before walking towards the door. "Alice." Bella said when she opened the door. "Didn't you hear me yell?"

"Of course I did." Alice replied, rolling her eyes at Bella obviously dumb question. "But what kind of date would I be if I just waltz into your house?" Alice said. "These are for you." She said, pulling flowers from behind her back.

"Oh, Alice…they're beautiful." Bella said, taking them from Alice. "You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense."

"Thank you." Bella said. "I didn't buy you anything."

"You don't have to." Alice smiled. "You look lovely." She said as she looked at Bella up and down.

Bella blushed. "Thanks, so you do."

"You almost ready?" Alice asked as she closed the door and watched Bella walk into the kitchen.

"Almost, just need to find my shoes." She yelled from the kitchen.

Bella came back in with a vase in her hands to put the flowers in.

"I'll do that." Alice said. "You go get your shoes."

Bella nodded before running into her room. When she came back out the flowers where standing on the table and Alice was waiting patiently for her by the couch.

"Ready?" Alice smiled.

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go."

The drive to the park was short. Bella and Alice both talking about their day at school. It wasn't long before they arrived at the park mostly due to Alice's fast driving.

"See, you aren't the only one without a date on Valentine's day." Alice said as they walked into the park where everyone had gathered.

"Yeah…didn't think there would be that many people here." Bella said. "This won't bother you, right?" Bella asked Alice, she didn't want Alice to be uncomfortable around all these people.

"All these people?"

"Yes." Bella answered.

"No, it doesn't bother me." Alice smiled "As long as they keep their blood inside them, I'll be fine." Alice wispered. "But maybe we could stay at the back, just to be safe?"

"Okay." Bella said, looking around. "How about there, under that tree?"

"Sure, looks good."

They made there way over to the tree and sat down on the blanket that Alice brought with her.

"People are going to think we are dating." Bella commented when Alice put down the small bastek with had drinks and snacks in them for Bella.

"Can't we bring food and drinks to watch a movie?"

" 'Course we can, but nobody else did."

"I guess they aren't as smart as us then."

"True." Bella laughed.

"You alright?" Alice wispered.

"Yes, it's just that this tree isn't very comfortable." Bella said rubbing her now sore back.

"Come here." Alice said, patting her own legs.

"What?"

"Come sit against me."

"I…"

"It's okay, Bella."

"Okay." Bella nodded.

"I'm probably not much better though." She said as Bella moved in between her legs and rested against Alice.

"No, it's much better." Bella smiled. "It this okay for you though?" Bella asked, turning her head slightly to see if this didn't bother her best friend. "Or am I to close?" She said, moving away a bit more.

Alice pulled her back against her front. "Bella, I've been around you for months, I'm totally used to you, okay?" Alice anwsered. "I would never hurt you."

"I know." Bella said with confidence and a smile. Alice smiled back and gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back towards the screen.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, both enjoying themselves. Alice turned attention back to Bella when she heard a quiet sniffle.

"Are you crying?"

"No." Bella quickly answered.

"Yes, you are."

"You would think they wouldn't choose a soppy love movie for this event." Bella said. "But isn't it beautiful?" Bella said, pulling Alice's arms around her waist and resting her own hands on her best friend's.

"What is?" Alice wispered in Bella's ear, watching her with great interest. She wondered if Bella knew how close they were sitting right now.

"That those two friends found each other in the end? That they love each other?"

"Yes, it's very nice."

"I'm glad we did this, Alice." Bella said, turning her head back to see Alice's face.

"Me too." Alice smiled.

Bella's smile faltered when she now noticed how close Alice and her had gotten. She didn't release until now that she had pulled Alice's arms around her so tightly. She swallowed as her eyes lowered to Alice's lips. Did they always look this kissable? And was it just the moment or did her heart really feel warmer when she was with Alice?

Alice watched Bella with big eyes, she noticed every movement Bella made, felt her heartbeat quicken and saw Bella lean in closer.

Bella closed her eyes and moved in the final inches. She softly pressed her lips on Alice's, not moving, not breathing, just this simple kiss. She thightened her hold on Alice's hands when she felt Alice move against her lips just faintly. Lips caressing softly. She pulled back after a while, her forehead resting against her best friend's.

"Wow." Bella wispered. She stared at Alice who took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Wow indeed." Alice replied.

Both of them kept staring at each other, the movie forgotten for now. What was happening now was uninspected, they didn't plan this, it just happened. And it felt great.

"That was nice." Bella admitted.

"Yes…" Alice answered before leaning in again. "It was." She said before she kissed the lips infront of her again.

Bella moved against Alice so that she was sitting with her side against Alice's front. Alice's hand moved up to Bella's cheek where she stroked it a few times before moving into her hair, pulling softly at her hair to get Bella to come even closer. Bella, who still had a death grip on Alice's other hand relaxed more in the kiss and ran her hand up Alice's arm where it came to rest on her shoulder. The kiss was slow but passionate, their lips moving against each others. Bella moaned when she felt Alice's tongue against her own. The kiss became more intense after that, the rhythm picked up and Bella's hand dissapeared into Alice's hair as well.

"Wait." Alice said, pushing Bella back slightly.

"Wha…" Bella asked, confused by the sudden stop until she saw Alice's eyes. "Alice, you're eyes."

"Just…just give me a moment." She said, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Okay." Bella said, trying to move away but Alice's one arm was still around her.

"Alice, you have to let me go, hunni."

"No, please, just give me a minute." Alice pleaded. "Just stay here and don't move."

"Okay."

Alice stayed still for a moment before she opened her eyes again.

"Better?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes." Alice smiled. "That was intense." She said. "I didn't except this to happen, I wasn't prepared for this, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about…I…I'm sorry I brought this onto you." Bella said as she once again tried to move away.

Alice shook her head. "It was nice."

"It was." She admitted.

"Want to watch the rest of the movie?"

Bella smiled. "Sure." She said, moving back to sit in her previous position against Alice. She pulled her best friends arms back around herself. Alice nuzzled closer and rested her chin on Bella's shoulder.

"I had a great evening." Bella said as she walked upto her frontdoor. "Thank you."

"It had a great evening, as well." Alice smiled.

"So…" Bella said. "Want to come in?" She asked.

Alice smiled "I don't think I should."

"Oh."

"I want to end this date properly." Alice smiled.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that now that I walked you back to your door, I'll be a good date and I'll just kiss you goodnight.

"Really?" Bella asked, as she already took a step closer towards Alice.

"Yes." Alice said as she pulled Bella closer towards her, she leaned in and kissed Bella again. Bella's arms immediately went around Alice's waist. The kiss more passionate then the previous one. Tongues soon fighting for dominance, hands running over each others body. Alice moaned when she felt Bella's hand run over her ass.

She laughed. "I think I'm no longer a good date." Alice said, breaking the kiss.

"Neither I am." Bella said, breathing heavily. "How do you feel about dating a human girl?" Bella wispered with a small smile.

"Good, how do feel about dating a weird vampire girl?"

"Never felt better." Bella said, giving Alice another small kiss.

"This might get rough at times." Alice said sadly. "I'm not used to this, I've never dated a human before."

"Alice, neither I am." Bella said. "This will be new to both of us." She told Alice. "I have to ask you something though."

"What?"

"Did you see this happening between us?"

"No, I didn't." Alice said. "We didn't plan this to happen, took me by surprise. But it was a nice one." Alice smiled, her hands running over Bella's arms.

"Yeah…" Bella replied.

"I guess I should go now."

"Do you really have to?" Bella whined. "Can't you come in for a while?"

"I could but I'm not sure if I'll leave at all then."

"I don't mind." Bella said.

"We have school tomorrow." Alice reasoned.

"I know, you're right." Bella sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, you will."

"Okay… bye."

"Bye." Alice said, not moving away from Bella.

Bella swallowed again. "Bye." Bella said again.

"You already sa…" Alice started when she was cut off by Bella kissing her again, pulling her close once again. Alice laughed and kissed Bella back happily.

"Okay, go." Bella said as she broke the kiss and slightly pushed Alice away.

"Sweet dreams, hunni."

"Oh, I will." Bella smiled as she watched Alice walk away. "And I no longer hate Valentine's day." She yelled to Alice.

"Good, 'cause you're going to go again with me next year."

"Deal!."

She smiled as she watched Alice drive away, the touch of Alice's lips still on her mind. "I don't think I'll sleep at all now." She wispered as she walked inside, hoping that she would dream about Alice. Valentine's day turned out to be a great day and she hoped that the next ones would be just as great as this one.

**The End.**

_Good?_

_Okay?_

_Bad?_

_Awful?_

_Total waste of time?_

_Tell me what you think please._


End file.
